Avengers: Black Sun
by SevenGate
Summary: Tony is trying to rebuild Stark Tower after the recent battle across New York, and with many of the buildings in shambles the recent activity may just uncover something dangerous happening right under his nose. With the team seemingly dispersed it'll take a lot a lot more than luck to pull everyone back together to give saving the world another go.


**So, here's my first Avengers fanfic. Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

"Hey," Tony shouted, "Hey!" he was small compared to the large men hauling the table around, but he glared up at one of them, unfazed. "To the left, didn't I tell you that already?" The man grunted and heaved it up, muscles bulging. Why didn't he just do the work himself? This was all Pepper's doing. Where the hell was she, anyway? Tony grumbled irritably to himself, moving to what was left of his mini-bar to make himself a drink. It was getting to be late evening and he could see the sun beginning to set as he stirred and looked out the giant hole in the wall.

The top of Stark towers was in shambles after the whole save-the-world thing went down and instead of fixing it up how he liked it Tony had caved and let Pepper take charge of the renovation. Damn, she could be persuasive. He dimly smiled at the memory.

"Something amusing you, sir?" JARVIS asked politely. Tony shook his head and, with one last glance at the mess that use to be his favorite floor, he made his way into the elevator. "Is Pepper around here somewhere?" he called, seemingly to himself. After a moment's hesitation JARVIS' voice buzzed through the speaker.

"Ms. Potts is currently on the main floor lobby."

"Thanks." he replied, jamming his finger on the elevator button. He'd couldn't stand another moment of watching people try and fix up his creation when he could have done it better and faster. He was fucking Iron Man for God's sake! With a loud ding the doors slid open, a waft of fresh scent wafting through and washing away the heavy sweat and dusty construction smells that had stuck In Tony's nose. He inhaled gratefully and sighed contentedly when he noticed Pepper a little ways away, talking animatedly to a couple of workers.

They were watching and listening with stupid amazement and she motored on, waving her hands around excitedly then dropping them back to the sides of her sleek black dress. After a moment she nodded and turned away, stopping short when she noticed Tony's gaze on her.

"I'm hungry." He declared, as they strode forward to meet each other halfway.

"Excuse me?"

"Dinner. What are you making?"

"Since when do I cook your meals for you?" She demanded, planting her hands on her hips, a strand of orange hair glimmering as it slipped from her bun.

"Aw, C'mon. Don't be like that."

"Tony, you're the best cook I know, go make something yourself."

"It's only good if you make it, though."

"Don't do that."

"Do what?"

"Charm me into giving you what you want." Tony grinned. With a sigh of surrender Pepper tucked her clip-board under her arm and stalked off to the elevator, her boss and sort-of-boyfriend smoothly gliding after her with that grin still plastered to his face as he chuckled.

* * *

"See." Tony lied, taking a big bite of spaghetti, "This is delicious." Pepper glowered at him, chewing regretfully. She had overcooked the noodles and it tasted oddly stiff. Passable, but certainly not delicious. It was an improvement from last time, she supposed. And it was worth it to be sitting alone with Tony at last, having a moment. Or 12% of a moment, anyway. She chuckled softly.

"What's so funny?" Tony demanded. Pepper nearly choked her food, embarrassed.

"Sir," Ah, saved by the bell, she thought as Jarvis' voice suddenly buzzed in, "It seems that Dr. Banner has arrived back in the United States." Pepper blinked and Tony rolled his eyes.

"Where has he been?" She asked, momentarily forgetting the meal before her.

"Off visiting around in India." Tony said, with a wave of his hand. He was a little irritated that his time with his woman had been interrupted.

"His next flight is scheduled to take off within the week." JARVIS continued, "Shall I schedule a visit?"

"Not necessary, thank you."

"Yes, Sir." JARVIS replied politely before his voice disappeared. Pepper glared down at him as Tony took another bite.

"What?" He demanded.

"Shouldn't you at least call him?" She snapped. He set his fork down.

"I don't need to call him, so why would I?"

"What happened to the Avenger's initiative? Did you forget that you guys are supposed to be a team?" Tony refused to answer, stuffing his face some more.

"Tony." She pressed. "Tooonnnyy."

"Alright, I'll call!" The couple was silent moment, staring at the mess on their plates. Tony's eyes flicked up to Pepper's slightly pink face.

"So," He said casually, "Your leaving for Detroit tonight." It was a fact, a simple statement. Better not to beat around the bush, that was his philosophy, always had been.

"We've been over this," Pepper sighed, "STARK industries is presenting at the DICC Show"

"The what?" He knew perfectly well, but it was fun to mess with her anyway.

"The Detroit International Classic Car Show." Now that was a mouthful. Two weeks. Pepper was leaving for two weeks and she was taking all his cars with her. Tony had declined to take part in the show but Pepper said something along the lines of _Publicity is good for the company_ or some shit. All he cared about was that he was going to have to get used to life without for a while. It sucks.

"Pepper I-"

"Sir it seems to be eleven pm." JARVIS called. The two nearly jumped out of their chairs and Tony cussed under his breath.

"Night patrol?" Pepper asked, appraising him lightly. Tony grinned, smoothly rising from his chair and mischievously planting a kiss on her cheek. He didn't want to leave because he knew that she wouldn't be there when he got back.

"No rest for the wicked."

* * *

**What did you think? Was Tony in character? Pepper? Please review!**


End file.
